


in flight

by GUNDHAMC0RE



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Pets, Short One Shot, i kin gundham and i like birds so i wrote this, its all one big metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNDHAMC0RE/pseuds/GUNDHAMC0RE
Summary: gundham tanaka finds an abandoned parakeet. he decides to help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	in flight

Gundham walked down to the cage that sat in the middle of his room. There was a budgie inside, it’s feathers fluffed up and its wings drooping down. It sat on the bottom of the enclosure, barely able to sit upright. The ravenette had found the bird curled up behind a rock on the island they were trapped on. He was sure that it wasn’t supposed to be there - perhaps someone before him left it behind? Maybe they had been executed, and the abandoned parakeet was the only thing left of them. Nonetheless, he felt the need to save the poor thing… It was his specialty after all.

He gently scooped the fowl out of its cage and sat on his bed. He set it in its lap, but and it didn’t fight back at all. That was a bad sign. It meant that it was weak and maybe didn’t have much longer to live. Quickly checking for any sign of bleeding or abrasion, Gundham concluded that it was a juvenile male and that he was dying of starvation. It made sense, however. He was probably domesticated and didn’t know how to fend for itself. Luckily, Gundham had brought food for his _**Dark Devas of Destruction**_ , which could substitute as sustenance for the bird. He pulled out a bag of seeds, which he uses for treats for the Devas. He sorted out the seeds that were too big for the little bird and held his palm out for it. At first, the budgie recoiled in fear - but soon it realized that Gundham was not a threat and began picking at the seeds. “Good boy, good boy,” Gundham cooed, soothing the frightened avian. Soon enough, the bird had regained its strength.

It began fluttering in his hands, took off flying around his dorm. It perched on top of a shelf, looking down at the scarved boy with its head cocked to the side as if it was saying ‘thank you.’ He then opened his door, and the budgie flew away. 


End file.
